La faiseuse de Potions
by Vertraymer
Summary: U.A. "Mais tu ne devras jamais, jamais essayer. C'est à cette condition, et seulement à celle-ci, que je t'enseignerai mon art."
1. Préambule

**Disclaimer : **Pas à moi.

**Rating :** On va dire **T**een pour l'instant, mais ça risque d'évoluer.

_**N**_**ote **_**I**_**nutile de l'**_**A**_**uteur : **Que vous dire ? Je sais que ce n'est pas sérieux, mais j'ai désespérément besoin d'écrire et de toutes les idées qui me trottent dans la tête, celle-ci est la plus tenace et ne me lâche vraiment pas. Mais sinon, je n'oublie pas mes autres fics - juste, je suis en plein déménagement (non, pas encore), j'ai deux tournages à préparer (ça veut dire costumes mais surtout entraînement !) et à côté, je taffe toujours, la fac reprend... bientôt (non, je n'ai pas oublié de m'inscrire !), et j'essaie accessoirement de répondre à mes mails et d'avoir quand même une vie. ^^"

Donc bonnes fin de vacs à vous, et enjoy ! ^_-

* * *

**La faiseuse de Potions**

_- Préambule -_

Le chaudron frémit soudain, laissant échapper une fumée mauve.

Se détournant complètement du jeune homme qui la regardait, admiratif, elle ajouta les dernières gouttes avant de remuer la potion, trois fois.

« Voilà, il n'y a plus qu'à laisser reposer...

- Merci. »

Elle réajusta son chapeau, prenant bien soin de ne laisser aucune mèche s'échapper.

« Ce n'est rien. »

Il secoua la tête :

« Oh si. Peu de sorciers sont capables de réussir un tel exploit. »

Un léger sourire joua sur ses lèvres, caché par l'ombre du chapeau.

« Attention, mon garçon, je pourrais croire que tu me flattes à dessein...

- C'est peut-être le cas, belle inconnue... »

Son sourire retomba aussitôt.

_Belle ? Belle ? Mais de quel droit ?! Etait-il donc finalement.._

« Une sorcière aussi émérite ne peut être que du plus beau lignage... »

_...comme tous les autres ?_

« Vas-tu enfin me laisser te voir..? »

Elle soupira, tirant sur ses gants. Comme si elle pouvait ainsi cacher l'odieuse vérité.

« Non. »

La vérité qui ne lui plairait pas.

La vérité qui les blesserait tous deux.


	2. L'épine blanche

**Disclaimer : **Pas à mouaaaah. (8)

**Rating :** On va dire **T**een pour l'instant, mais ça risque d'évoluer.

_**N**_**ote **_**I**_**nutile de l'**_**A**_**uteur_ : _**Une MAJ en moins d'un mois ? Nan, tout va bien, promis ! Juste que j'ai eu un déplacement jeudi, et qu'hier le boulot m'a énerv... euh, _bien_ agacée, donc j'ai laissé tomber les cartons pour un soir. C'est court, mais c'est vraiment une entrée en matière.

Merci pour les ajouts en favoris et en alerts - j'avais un peu peur d'être trop bizarre pour vous, et c'est toujours plus parlant que les hits. (D'ailleurs, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews aussi, ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir des retours et des avis, et je ne mange personne. ^^)

Bonne lecture ! ;)

* * *

**La faiseuse de Potions**

******Chapitre I**

_L'épine blanche [Crataegus]_

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, haletante.

Tentant de calmer son pouls, elle se força à inspirer, expirer, inspirer...

Les mains sur les tempes, elle souffla longuement, avant de se lever jusqu'à la lucarne qu'elle ouvrit d'un coup sec.

La lune brillait ronde, pleine, blanche. D'une lumière éclatante qui baignait le jardin d'une beauté féerique.

_Tout ce qu'elle n'était pas._

S'étreignant avec l'énergie du désespoir, elle se détourna et observa le cadran de l'horloge.

_Juste la bonne heure pour une cueillette nocturne._

Elle eut une pensée pour les autres êtres pouvant aussi arpenter la nuit et se dirigea vers un coffret en bois qui s'ouvrit de lui-même.

Elle s'immobilisa quelques secondes, alertée, avant de se reprendre.

« Non, se morigéna-t-elle, non, tu n'as pas le droit. »

Avalant quelques gouttes repousse-loup, elle referma lentement sa précieuse cassette, attrapant sa cape à temps avant que celle-ci ne s'envole sur ses épaules.

Cette fois, elle jeta un bref coup d'œil aux alentours avant de secouer la tête.

_Quelle idiote, bien sûr qu'il n'y avait personne !_

Attrapant ses gants et son panier d'une main, elle remonta de l'autre sa capuche, son visage complètement obscurci.

Elle était fin prête.

* * *

S'époussetant, Draco lança un regard froid vers l'apothicaire.

« Et vous appelez ça de la poudre de méduse ? »

L'homme eut un regard implorant.

« Eh bien... A dire vrai, personne n'en demande jam... »

Il fut coupé par le jeune blond qui, par dessus le comptoir, l'agrippa par le col de sa robe.

« N'osez jamais me vendre un produit contrefait. Jamais. »

Il le secoua une dernière fois avant de le laisser retomber contre les étagères.

Apeuré, l'homme se recroquevilla.

Mais Draco ne lui accordait déjà plus d'importance. Sans autre forme de procès, il tourna sur ses talons et sortit à grands pas.

Se pinçant l'arrêta du nez, il prit une profonde inspiration, tentant de se calmer.

_Quels imbéciles !_

Tous autant qu'ils étaient !

Ils lui faisaient perdre un temps précieux.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, souffla avec agacement.

C'était la dernière apothicairerie de la région. Devait-il prendre le risque de partir plus loin ? Encore plus, que cette fois-ci ? Avait-il vraiment une chance de trouver les derniers ingrédients ? Et même si, par un quelconque miracle, il y parvenait – réussirait-il à préparer correctement le breuvage ?

Et s'il ne revenait pas à temps, cette fois ?

Ses doigts se crispèrent dans ses mèches qu'il eut envie d'arracher.

_Non, pas de défaitisme. Tu dois y croire.  
_

Se rabrouant, il replaça ses cheveux correctement dans la vitre d'une boutique quelconque.

Un encadré publicitaire placardé y attira son attention.

« Le miracle de Lancaster... »

Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge, lisant la suite du feuillet. Ses sourcils se haussèrent, dubitatif, mais après tout, pourquoi pas ?

Il avait bien essayé Londres, en tout premier lieu, il n'était plus à ça près.

Reprenant contenance, il se redressa et se décida à passer la porte. Il ferait vite.

Le temps, il n'en avait plus.


	3. Belle-de-nuit

**Disclaimer : **Pas à moi, pas d'argent, toussa..!

**Rating :** **T**een pour l'instant, ça risque d'évoluer.

_**N**_**ote **_**I**_**nutile de l'**_**A**_**uteur_ : _**Non, vous ne rêvez pas, cette histoire me turlupine vraiment, du moins tant que le plan ne sera pas formé une fois pour toutes. J'espère que vous commencerez à y voir plus clair. Et comme d'habitude, les personnages ont échappé à mon contrôle - vous verrez bien...

En revanche, je retourne vraiment aux cartons ce soir, alors la suite quand j'aurai le temps - which is the hard part.. ^^"

Merci à DramionePower04 - j'espère que ça devient plus clair !

Enjoy ! ;)

* * *

**La faiseuse de Potions**

******Chapitre II**

_Belle-de-nuit [Mirabilis jalapa]_

Le soleil se levait sur la petite ville de Lancaster, Angleterre.

Hermione s'étira de tout son long. Il était plus que temps de se lever. Peu importe le nombre d'heures réellement dormies.

Son esprit dériva vers son rêve de la nuit précédente tandis qu'elle se traînait à la salle d'eau. Encore un cauchemar dont elle ne se rappelait pas. Elle revivait sans doute l'accident, pour changer. _Ou pire._

Un frisson lui parcourut le dos alors que l'eau froide dégoulinait sur sa peau.

Mais elle n'avait pas à s'en faire. Ici, elle était libre. Pauvre, mais libre. Un mince sourire étira ses lèvres.

Un cri résonna plus bas, ressemblant étrangement à son nom.

Soupirant, elle finit de s'habiller le plus rapidement possible, prenant bien soin de couvrir toute sa peau.

Puis elle descendit à la cuisine et s'approcha de la théière, vide.

Une deuxième exclamation se fit entendre, ce qui ne laissait rien présager de bon : à la troisième, ce serait même mauvais signe pour elle.

Se mordant les lèvres, elle vérifia que personne ne se trouvait à proximité, puis claqua des doigts.

Les placards s'ouvrirent, le robinet coula, les casseroles s'agitèrent, la vaisselle remua, tant et si bien, qu'un instant plus tard, elle montait l'escalier, un plateau garni à la main.

Arrivée au premier, elle tourna à gauche et toqua à la seconde porte avant de l'ouvrir.

« Eh bien, ce n'est pas trop... oh, des muffins à la violette ! »

Sourire en coin, Hermione ouvrit les épais rideaux, laissant pénétrer le soleil.

« Que se passe-t-il ?

- Que se passe-t-il, _madame_. »

Grimaçant, Hermione se tourna vers la jeune fille rousse qui émergeait du dressing.

« Je n'ai plus rien à me mettre ! Il faut absolument que je trouve quelque chose, Lavande vient de m'envoyer un hibou : Zabini revient nous voir ! »

Toutes deux partagèrent une grimace, bien que pas pour les mêmes raisons.

A force, Hermione avait oublié ce que c'était, qu'être une jeune fille normale, préoccupée par la mode, les jolis garçons et et écervelée sur les bords. Mais elle pouvait compter sur Ginny Weasley pour le lui rappeler.

Bien sûr, elle avait été pareille, elle le savait - mais elle s'intéressait aussi à la culture et aux livres. Elle se rappelait n'avoir pas aimé autre chose que les études avant longtemps. _Avant_...

« Tu te rends compte ? Je ne peux décemment pas revenir avec la même robe que la dernière fois... Il va penser que les Weasley sont ruinés et il rapportera ses doutes à Londres, et là... »

Elle interrompit la rousse, d'une voix qui se voulait apaisante :

« Je suis sûre que ce n'est pas si grave que ça..

- Bien sûr que si c'est très..

- Nous allons trouver quelque chose. »

Hermione entra dans le dressing, sachant d'avance qu'elle n'en ressortirait pas avant au moins deux heures.

* * *

D'un coup de baguette, il referma la malle et la verrouilla à double tour.

Il jeta un regard circulaire autour de sa chambre, tous les livres éparpillés sur le sol. Ceux qui ne lui serviraient pas, qui ne contenaient aucune information pertinente mais qu'il avait tout de même trop peur de ranger, au cas où un quelconque renseignement s'avérait s'y trouver.

Draco secoua la tête, et sortit de la pièce, prêt à mettre de côté les échecs passés pour se concentrer sur sa nouvelle étape et destination.

« Dobby ! »

L'elfe de maison apparut l'instant d'après, se penchant bien bas devant son maître.

« Personne ne range ma chambre en mon absence. Ces livres doivent rester tels quels. Et que ma malle soit descendue dans l'entrée : je pars au plus tôt.

- Bien, monsieur », murmura la petite créature, s'inclinant à nouveau avant de disparaître.

Refermant le col de sa cape, il longea le couloir jusqu'à la chambre du fond, la plus éloignée.

Celle qui _lui_ servait de quarantaine.

Il appuya son front contre le bois de la porte, fermant les yeux et crispant les poings. Si seulement... Si seulement ce n'était pas arrivé. Si seulement ce n'était pas elle...

« Draco..? »

Elle qui savait toujours tout. Merlin, même sa voix semblait si faible..

Il inspira. _Tu dois être fort._

« Oui, c'est moi », déclara-t-il en passant la porte. Il s'avança jusqu'au lit où elle tentait de s'adosser.

D'une main, il l'aida à s'appuyer contre ses oreillers, puis s'assit sur le bord. Elle leva vers lui un sourire fatigué.

« Ça y est, tu t'en vas ? »

Il enserra sa main contre lui, l'embrassant :

« Oui. »

Elle serra ses doigts des siens.

« Tu feras attention. »

Il eut un pauvre sourire.

« Bien sûr. »

Elle voulut lui sourire à nouveau avant d'être prise d'une quinte de toux, ses yeux cernés se fermant contre son gré.

Il lâcha sa main pour faire apparaître un verre d'eau d'un coup de baguette, qu'elle accepta avec reconnaissance.

« Merci. »

Elle semblait prête à se rallonger, mais il lui tendit à nouveau le gobelet, emplit d'une des nombreuses potions sur la table de chevet.

« Bois.

- Mais...

- S'il te plaît. »

Grimaçant, elle vida néanmoins le tout d'un trait.

Il eut un petit rire tandis qu'elle baillait en se rallongeant sous ses couvertures.

Se penchant, il la borda avec tendresse avant de l'embrasser sur son front pâle :

« Je te promets de revenir le plus vite possible. De trouver une solution. »

Mais seul le silence lui répondit.

* * *

La porte claqua avec grand bruit, les petits talons courant le long du couloir jusqu'à la cuisine où Hermione s'était réfugiée, livre à la main.

« Hé ! Tu sais quoi ? lui annonça une Ginny aux pommettes rouges.

- Non mais je vais certainement savoir très prochainement.. »

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel, avant de toutefois répondre :

« Il parait qu'un nouveau vient pour l'histoire de la petite Delacour. »

Cette fois, Hermione lâcha son livre des yeux pour faire face à l'air victorieux de Ginny.

« Encore ? »

L'interpellée hocha vigoureusement la tête.

« Oui, c'est Zabini qui nous l'a dit. Paraît qu'il le connaît bien. »

Son livre relégué sur la table, la brune eut une petite moue.

« Oh, ce ne doit être qu'un énième curieux. »

Mais la rousse secoua la tête :

« Pas du tout, paraît qu'il est très sérieux, et très charmant et...

- Plus charmant que Zabini ? »

L'air taquin d'Hermione fit rougir Ginny.

« Zabini n'est pas charmant ! Et arrête de m'interrompre ! »

Un rire dans la voix, Hermione s'approcha de la casserole sur le feu et souleva le couvercle.

Ginny s'avança par-dessus son épaule :

« On mange quoi, ce soir ? »

* * *

Les rues étaient toujours aussi remplies le soir que le matin.

Hermione se dépêcha de rejoindre le lieu de rendez-vous, et attendit patiemment que le point noir dans le ciel se pose près d'elle.

Enfin, le hibou lui tendit sa patte, la laissant attraper le parchemin et y déposer le sien.

« Merci », murmura-t-elle en lissant les plumes du volatile.

L'animal hulula, s'envolant à tire-d'aile.

Serrant sa missive contre son cœur, elle sourit avant de rebrousser chemin.

Son sourire s'évanouit peu à peu tandis qu'elle s'apercevait tout le village qui murmurait à son approche.

Cela faisait pourtant déjà dix mois qu'elle était là, ils auraient dû s'y faire, à sa démarche, son allure, sa frêle silhouette recouverte par son manteau de peau...

Elle sentit un regard pesant, plus insistant que les autres, sur son dos, et se détourna, se hâtant jusqu'à la maison Weasley.

Et comme souvent dans ces moments-là, elle maudit à nouveau Harry Potter.

* * *

Il était trois heures passées quand elle rentra enfin, son panier sous le bras. Retirant ses gants, elle effrita les feuilles au-dessus du chaudron, où la mixture se mit à crépiter.

D'un mouvement de la main, elle fit cesser le bruit au-delà de la chambre. Nul ne devait savoir ce qu'elle faisait.

Enfin, elle ajouta l'aubépine et remua une dernière fois la potion. Dans l'éclat bleu qui jaillit, même ses doigts lui parurent beau.


	4. L'herbe royale

**Disclaimer : **Toujours pas à moi. (8)

**Rating :** **T**een pour l'instant, ça risque d'évoluer.

_**N**_**ote **_**I**_**nutile de l'**_**A**_**uteur_ : _**Bon, j'ai fini par trouver ce magasin qu'on me conseillait et j'y ai craqué pour un petit pot de basilic trop mimi, et qui a pris le métro avec moi pour rentrer. Alors forcément, j'ai pensé à cette fic, et de fil en aiguille... Me revoilà !

Mais ne vous habituez pas ! Dès lundi, je m'attaque de front à ma paperasse (jor la fac où chuis passée en comparée God knows why), aux cours que je dois donner, et... tiens, on est encore dans les cartons, et on n'a toujours pas le net ! (Mais vive les smartphones qui servent de modem en bluetooth et avec lesquels on peut même tenter de regarder le nouvel épisode de DW ! (Une geek ?! Mais où ça ?))

Et comme je suis gentille et formidable et toussa (oui, mes chevilles vont bien xD), j'ai jeté pas mal de réponses dans ce chapitre ! J'attends vos hypothèses, les n'enfants ! :p

Merci encore à DramionePower04 - j'vais finir par te dédicacer la fic ! xD - et à Pooh, le seul et l'unique. ;) Et à ma belle L., qui après sa nuit-marathon de samedi, a fini par s'endormir cette aprem' sur le canap' pendant que je lui racontais cette histoire en entier. ^-^

Et pour finir, joyeuse rentrée (si ce n'est déjà fait !) et bonne lecture ! ^_-

* * *

**La faiseuse de Potions**

******Chapitre III**

_L'herbe royale [Ocimum basilicium]_

Ajoutant la poudre de Jalap, elle eut un sourire.

Récupérant soigneusement le reste du jus des racines dans un pot, elle fit venir d'un geste du doigt une petite fiole vide, qui plongea dans le chaudron et se remplit d'elle-même.

Elle en inspecta la couleur indigo, puis humecta une dernière fois l'air emplit des senteurs acidulées.

Cette fois, c'était bon.

* * *

Hermione chantonnait doucement en préparant les pancakes.

Le soleil levant se déversait par la fenêtre de la cuisine, la baignant d'une agréable chaleur malgré ses longues manches et son col haut.

Elle tournoya sur elle même en déposant la théière sifflante sur le plateau, et allait claquer des doigts pour faire venir le sucrier avant de se raviser et d'aller le chercher elle-même : elle n'était pas en retard, ce matin.

Son sommeil, profond et réparateur, avait été plus que reposant.

Il était rare qu'elle dorme aussi bien, mais il fallait avouer que la pleine lune étant passée, ses cauchemars diminuaient aussi. Et puis, c'était tout simplement une belle journée.

Elle sifflota en attrapant le sirop d'érable, avant de se diriger vers l'escalier, chargée des victuailles.

Ensuite, pour ne rien gâcher, Ginny ne l'avait toujours pas appelée, elle se ferait donc une joie de réveiller la rouquine une fois arrivée à destination.

Secouant la tête, elle eut un petit rire en l'imaginant, grogner dans son lit sous ses invectives, avant de toquer à la porte, tournant la poignée d'un coup bref.

Et enfin, elle avait lu sa lettre : Harry allait revenir.

« Bonjour ! »

Car ça l'était.

C'était une belle journée.

* * *

Draco passa une main dans ses cheveux, l'air excédé.

« Et quand pourrais-je parler à cette enfant ?

- La famille refuse de... »

Il l'interrompit d'un geste de la main :

« Ou à sa mère, ou sa sœur ! Par Morgane, peu m'importe ! Je ne veux qu'une entrevue rapide ! »

Le vieillard le scruta du regard, se frottant la barbe naissante sur son menton.

« Eh bien, Monsieur Malefoy, vous devez comprendre qu'ici...

- Souhaitez-vous vraiment vous mettre à dos ma personne, Monsieur Peu-M'importe-Votre-Nom ?! »

L'homme resta figé, les yeux apeurés face à la menace sous-jacente.

« Doux Merlin, non ! Je vais... Je vais parler avec Fleur au plus tôt ! »

Draco arqua un sourcil, faisant bafouiller le vieil homme :

« Demain ! Non, ce soir ! Non, tout de suite ! Enfin, non, mais je vais, je vais... »

Le carillon de la porte retentit, le sauvant d'une explication impossible.

Le jeune homme lança un vague regard vers le nouvel arrivé avant de déclarer d'une voix doucereuse :

« Bien, je vois que nous nous sommes compris... »

L'interpellé passa une main sur son front humide :

« Oui, oui, bien sûr, Monsieur Malef.. »

Mais déjà ce dernier se dirigeait vers le nouveau venu, rictus aux lèvres :

« Tu es en retard, Zabini. »

Flegmatique, l'autre jeune homme haussa les épaules en se tournant vers la sortie :

« Ah, tu sais, le succès.. »

Il se tourna vers Draco une fois dehors, moue amusée au visage :

« Puis je vois que tu n'as nul besoin de moi pour terroriser les habitants du village et obtenir ce que tu désires. »

Cette fois, ce fut le blond qui haussa les épaules, l'air ennuyé.

« Que veux-tu, rien que ma voix les fait trembler... »

Blaise le coupa d'un ton cassant :

« Oh, je t'en prie, Malefoy. »

Draco le regarda, sourcil haussé, tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'auberge du village.

« Ne sois pas si modeste : rien que ton nom les fait frémir. »

Ils échangèrent un regard avant de partager un sourire de connivence, seule preuve de leur amitié.

* * *

« On peut savoir pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?

- Pardon ? »

Hermione releva les yeux du linge qu'elle étendait dans le jardin, croisant celui inquisiteur de la jeune Weasley.

Ginny, allongée dans sa chaise longue, son chapeau sur le visage, l'observa de haut en bas, une moue contrariée sur le visage.

« Je souris comment ? »

Sa mine se renfrognant, la jeune rousse se décida à répondre :

« Bah, comme une jeune ingén...

- Mais pas du tout ! »

L'éclat lui avait échappé, avait jailli, malgré elle.

Les joues rouges, elle vit la rousse la toiser d'un regard étonné, elle qui ne s'emportait jamais. Et Dieu savait que c'était chose ardue, avec la jeune femme agaçante et compliquée qu'était la benjamine. Hermione baissa les yeux.

« Hm, pardon. »

Elle se tordit les mains, fut sur le point de donner une explication qui n'aurait fait que creuser sa tombe, avant de prendre les derniers draps du panier.

Rougissante, elle passa de l'autre côté du linge, se dépêchant de terminer sa tâche.

Elle pouvait sentir sur elle le regard peu convaincu de Ginny qui l'observait s'éloigner le plus vite possible.

Hermione ramena le panier vide à la buanderie, sachant pertinemment ce que pensait la rousse. Ce que pensait tout le village.

Elle se laissa glisser au sol, contre la porte, ramenant ses genoux à elle.

Et elle se doutait parfaitement que Ginny devait encore se demander pourquoi - pourquoi son frère avait accepté qu'ils la recueillent, elle, la née-moldue, la bonne à rien, un peu trop fière et un peu trop étrange pour passer inaperçue ?

Elle soupira tristement, tirant sur ses manches. _Dépêche-toi, Harry. Reviens vite._

* * *

« Okay, je reprends. Tu crois, et arrête-moi si je me trompe, tu crois que le miracle de la petite Delacour n'est pas le fruit du hasard ?

- Je ne crois rien, Zabini, répondit-il d'une voix fatiguée. Je teste des pistes. »

Zabini, le nez dans son whisky, eut un sourire fatigué.

« Tu es désespéré à ce point ? »

La gorge nouée, Draco se força à lever les yeux au ciel, impassible.

« Qui a parlé de désespoir, Zabini ? »

L'interpellé rit doucement.

« Bon, je te concède ce point. Mais, Draco, tu ne pourras pas me mentir indéfiniment. Si tu veux mon aide, demande-la moi clairement. »

Le blond eut un rictus, pressant ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre.

« Parce que j'ai l'air d'être venu pour lancer des wingardium, peut-être ? » **[1]**

Cette fois, le brun rit de bon cœur.

« Autant pour moi. »

Et cette fois, Draco n'eut pas besoin de le regarder pour savoir que sous son air jovial, Blaise avait compris.

Il était désespéré à ce point.

* * *

Cette nuit-là, elle n'irait nulle part. Elle le savait. Elle avait fini la dernière potion, et le petit Creevey la trouverait sur le pas de sa porte à la première heure.

Elle venait de l'envoyer d'un geste de la main. D'un geste dérisoire, comme si elle n'avait pas passé des semaines à trouver et ramasser chaque ingrédient avec soin et délicatesse pour créer le breuvage qui sauverait la vie du jeune garçon.

Elle s'adossa à son chaudron, et frotta ses poignets. La peau dure, et veinée, craquante et parsemée de striures. Ses doigts touchèrent son visage, où sous le masque quotidien, elle pouvait sentir la nature reprendre ses droits.

Refoulant un sanglot, elle détourna les yeux de ce corps dont elle ne savait que faire, comment le réparer, ni même si elle le voulait vraiment, et chercha la noix dans sa poche. _L'une des noix._

Elle en caressa la surface, la coquille si lisse et si parfaite. Seul vestige d'un temps qui n'était plus. Son regard tomba sur sa cape, ce manteau de peau, et elle sut que le moment n'était pas encore arrivé. Pas encore.

D'un claquement de doigt, le feu sous le chaudron se remit à crépiter, et les gouttes restantes s'envolèrent.

Elle se leva, divers bocaux venant à elle, lui laissant l'embarras du choix. Car même si son reflet la répugnait, elle avait encore beaucoup à faire, et se lamenter sur son sort ne l'avancerait pas.

Elle ferait ce qu'elle faisait de mieux. Elle ferait des potions.

* * *

**[1]** : Bon, sérieusement, il n'y a aucune désinence en -ium à "arduus". J'ai bien hésité entre wingardia (si neutre) ou, si masculin, wingardui (en nominatif) ou wingardios (si accusatif), mais ça rend pas génial je trouve, alors j'ai laissé tel quel. Mais si quelqu'un a une meilleure idée de pluriel (et sans doute un meilleur niveau en latin), n'hésitez surtout pas ! ;)


End file.
